Quiza tu y yo
by SabakuNoSora
Summary: Sakura, una chica negada a volver a enamorarse, protegida detras de su muro para que nadie llegue a lastimarla, hasta que aparece el... podra Sasuke pasar mas alla de la barrera impuesta por la pelirosa? / mi primer fic... tengan compasion //


Sentada como siempre ante la computadora, conectada el MSN, aburrida, simplemente un día normal.

Pero parece que la vida estaba decidida a cambiar mi rutina por hoy y otra vez, cuando se me abre una nueva ventana de conversación, era otra vez el… un chico que conocía solo de haberlo visto una vez y que en estos últimos días me había estado escribiendo con considerable frecuencia. Entorne los ojos, si había algo que odiaba era a esas personas que trataban de chamuyar por Internet.

(#) Sasuke (#) -

Hola…

Como estas?

- · SaKuRa· -

Bien, gracias…

Vos?

(#) Sasuke (#)

Bien…

Que hacías?

- · SaKuRa· -

Nada… acá aburrida…

Je…

(#) Sasuke (#)

Che… quería preguntarte – _listo… ahí vamos de vuelta, siempre con lo mismo_ pensé ya cansada. Supongo que para que entiendan un poco mejor tendría que contarles bien la historia… MI historia.

Yo soy Sakura Haruno, una adolescente de 15 años de edad que vive en una ciudad de la cual se siente totalmente ajena. Así es, jamás me había sentido a gusto allí, cursaba ya por mi tercer año de secundaria e iba por el segundo establecimiento escolar y ya por cambiarme al tercero, todo en un año ¿Por qué? Pues por que en el primero no me sentía bien, tenia a mis grandes amigas… pero ya no era lo mismo, y de este me cambiaba simplemente por que no hacia nada. Pero bueno, volvamos al tema… ¿Cómo conocí yo a ese chico? Pues bien, fue hace ya cosa de dos años. Íbamos un día caminando con Sora, una amiga, recién salidas del colegio cuando nos cruzamos un grupo de chicos, yo no preste atención hasta que uno se separo del grupo y se acerco a nosotras, lo mire algo sorprendida hasta que caí en la cuenta de que venia a saludar a mi amiga.

Hola Sora! Como estas?

Sasuke!! Tanto tiempo! – dijo mientras le daba un abrazo, por eso no me gustaba caminar con ella, conocía demasiada gente – ella es Sakura, Sakura, el es Sasuke

Hola… - nos saludamos, el siguió platicando unos momentos mas con Sora y luego se despidió y nosotras seguimos nuestro camino.

Luego de eso nunca mas lo volví a ver, solo me agrego en el MSN y una vez acompañe a Sora hasta su casa pero ni siquiera allí lo vi. ¿desilucionante? Tal vez, pero esa es nuestra historia, sin conversaciones o mementos para recordar, pero sin embargo ahí estaba el, siempre con lo mismo… simplemente el no se acordaba de mi, y como podrán ver yo si me acordaba de el, cosa que parecía molestarle.

Bueno, volvamos al tema…

- (#) Sasuke (#)

Che… quería preguntarte… ya que vos me conoces – _no les dije?_ – y yo no a vos… te parecería encontrarnos… no se… este viernes?

_Hay no… que hago que hago que hago!_

- · SaKuRa· -

Ummm... no se si salgo este viernes – _que poco convincente puedo llegar a ser…_

(#) Sasuke (#)

Bueno… pero por si salís… me pasas tu numero? – _ah nooo.. y ahora que hago? Una buena excusa!_

· SaKuRa· -

Eemmm…. Es que estoy sin crédito… - _pésimo!_ Después de escribir eso me levante y fui hasta mi habitación, cuando volví de paso apague el televisor, me senté nuevamente y abrí la ventada de conversación.

(#) Sasuke (#)

Esta bien… si no me lo queres dar no me lo des  - _maldito!_ Había tocado mi punto débil! Me había hecho sentir culpable!

· SaKuRa· -

No… no es eso… ahí te lo paso… pero no te voy a poder contestar por que no tengo crédito… es 153469…- _mierda!_ Se lo había pasado… bueno, ya no me podía tirar atrás.

(#) Sasuke (#)

Bueno… entonces este viernes me decís si salís y te escribo así nos conocemos…  me tengo que ir… un bezo… -

Se lo había dado! Le había dado mi numero a una persona a la cual realmente no me interesaba conocer! Seguro que era uno de esos chicos con los cuales no se puede ni hablar! Para colmo hacia años que había perdido el contacto con Sora como para que me hable de el… y lo peor de todo… estábamos a… jueves… solté un suspiro… mañana seria un día… diferente… por que si saldría, lo tenia planeado hace tiempo…

xXxXxXxX _Al día siguiente_ xXxXxXxX

Dios… el lugar era un revoltijo de gente… todas probándose ropa a ver que les quedaba mejor, que combinaba que no… en fin… una reunión de chicas. Nos encontrábamos en la casa de Hikaru preparándonos para salir. Yo no se lo quería confesar a mis amigas… pero me encontraba bastante nerviosa por que esa noche me iba a encontrar con Sasuke. Había chateado con el esa misma tarde y le había dicho que iba a salir con una remera amarilla, pero resulto que al final no saldría con eso, así que sabia que nuestro encuentro se vería un poco complicado al inicio. Pero nada de eso salía de mi boca. No quería admitir que en cierta manera estaba… ¿ilusionada?

Sakura – la voz de Hikaru me saco de mis pensamientos – que te parece esta remera? – me pregunto mientras me extendía una remera de un color gris. La tome y me la probé.

Y? que les parece – les pregunte a mis amigas mientras me miraba en el espejo.

Te queda excelente! – dijeron a coro Haruhi e Ino… la imagen que me devolvía el espejo me gustaba, el gris de la remera hacia una perfecta combinación con mi cabello color rosado (natural) y mis ojos jade.

Entonces iré así – les dirigí una sonrisa a mis amigas y me dedique a ayudarlas a terminar de arreglarse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La noche había transcurrido sin sobresaltos, con mis amigas habíamos pasado por el Pub de moda en esa parte de la ciudad, allí habíamos tomado unos tragos y hablado con algunos conocidos y luego fuimos a la disco.

Unas horas después ya habíamos perdido a casi todas mis amigas y solo quedábamos Hikaru y yo.

Sakura- me llamo, mas bien gritando Hikaru – hoy no te ibas a encontrar con un chico?

Si… pero aun no me escribió… creo – y dicho esto saque mi móvil del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y lo observe, tenia un nuevo mensaje, así que me dispuse a leerlo.

Soy Sasuke, el chico del Chat.

Yo ya estoy en la disco…

Vos donde estas?

En mi mente se debatía el deseo de contestarle y el deseo de no hacerlo, finalmente pulse la opción 'responder'.

Yo también…

En este momento

estoy en la pista…

Mire para todos lados. No lo vi cerca y seguí bailando con Hikaru. Rato después cortamos nuestra conversación de cosas triviales.

Vamos arriba? Tengo ganas de tomar algo. – le hice un gesto de afirmación pero antes volví a mirar mi móvil, no tenia ningún mensaje nuevo pero tampoco señal. _Bueno, será que en realidad no tengo que conocerlo_, y pensando esto me encamine con Hikaru hacia la parte superior del local.

Fuimos hasta la barra, pedimos un par de tragos y nos sentamos en los mullidos sillones blancos que había allí cerca de la escalera.

_Podrá ser?? Es Sasuke??_ Me incline un poco mas para adelante para ver al chico que bajaba por la escalera _mmm… no se… se parecía bastante… _una sensación curiosa se asentó en mi estomago, estaba nerviosa… ansiosa?

Me volví a recostar sobre el sillón, no me entendía a mi misma, estaba tratando de descifrar que era lo que quería realmente cuando Hikaru me hablo:

aayyy!!! Vamos abajo!!! Este tema me encanta!! – preste atención al tema que estaban pasando y a mi también me entraron ganas de bailar.

Vamos!! – le dije y la agarre de la mano para bajar casi corriendo por las escaleras hacia la pista.

Cuando estábamos bailando sentí vibrar mi móvil y lo saque de mi bolsillo, tenia un nuevo mensaje, lo leí.

Estoy en la pista y no te veo

Como estas vestida?

Apenas había terminado de leer este mensaje cuando ya me estaba llegando otro, pulse 'leer'

Valía contestar eh!

Esta bien…

Deduje por este ultimo mensaje que el anterior debió haberlo mandado hacia bastante rato, cosa que no me extraño ya que arriba no tenia señal (si había sacado el móvil para comprobarlo ¬///¬). Me debatí unos segundos entre el impulso de no contestar y hacerme la que no tenia señal o contestarle y verlo de una vez por todas. Di un suspiro y puse la opción 'responder'

No tenia señal… por eso no conteste

Yo estoy otra vez en la pista

Vos tenes una camisa blanca?

Le pregunte recordando al chico que había visto bajar por las escaleras. Unos segundos después llego la respuesta.

te estas escribiendo con tu chico? – me pregunto Hikaru con una sonrisa picara.

Si… pero… no es mi chico!!- le espete algo sonrojada mientras volvía la vista al mensaje para leerlo.

Decime donde estas así

Te encuentro mas fácil

Mire para todos lados para decidir el lugar mas fácil para encontranos y le conteste:

Estoy en la entrada de la pista

Al lado de la columna de espejos

Una vez que le envíe el mensaje empecé a ponerme mas nerviosa.

Hikaru-chan, vamos hacia allí que me voy a encontrar con el ^///^- ella me miro sorprendida pero enseguida me sonrío.

Claro!!! Vamos!!!

Una vez llegamos al lado de la columna nos quedamos allí esperando, no se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, pero a mi se me estaba haciendo eterno, Hikaru en cambio parecía tan tranquila, como la envidiaba en esos momentos, ojala yo pudiera tener el mínimo de su tranquilidad.

Estaba mirando para todos lados buscándolo ya por demás de nerviosa, cuando lo vi llegar, le di la espalda rápidamente, volví a mirar disimuladamente para confirmar que era el. Volví a darle la espalda, no estaba segura todo en mi mente se contradecía. Por fin tome el valor, me di vuelta y me acerque un poco mas a el, le hice una pequeña seña con la mano para llamar su atención y tratando de disimular mis nervios lo salude.

hola… Sasuke?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fin del Primer cap… quedo bastante corto pero espero que les guste y los RR… ^///^


End file.
